


Harry, Phil, Natashsa, & Clint: Strike Team Delta

by star_scrap



Series: The MARVELous Life of Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betting, Card Games, Confused Steve, Gambling, Gen, Strike Team Delta, blind mans bluff, coulson is dangerous with office supplies, movie referance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_scrap/pseuds/star_scrap
Summary: I was bored. First person to guess what movie this is a reference to can request a short.“It's blind man's bluff, Harry. How in the hell is she gonna cheat you at blind man's bluff?”





	

The helicarrier was hanging by a thread. After the battle (and shawarma), the Avengers had regrouped and got transport back to the helicarrier. Bruce and Tony had immediately got onto the repair effort. Natasha and Clint had disappeared into the depths of the metal maze. And Steve? Well, Steve was lost. He had nothing he could do, and the adrenalin was wearing off leaving his hands shaking and his mind wandering. That, in turn, led his body to wander through the mobile fortress. Turning into a corridor in the underbelly, he heard laughter echoing. No one else on the ship had seemed much in the mood for laughing, and in his delirious curiosity, he approached the door.

  
“C’mon Harry, you in or not?” That was Natasha's voice. There was a lit of humor in her voice that he had never associated with her.

  
“And get cheated again?”

  
“The Hawkeye don't cheat. The Hawkeye may lie, the Hawkeye may steal-”

  
“-The Hawkeye may refer to himself in the third person-”

  
“-But the Hawkeye will not cheat.”

  
“The Hawkeye can rest easy. I was referring to the Widow.”

  
“It's blind man's bluff, Harry. How in the hell is she gonna cheat you at blind man's bluff?” Another voice he recognized. But there was no way that was right. Fury had told them. Coulson was dead.

  
In his shock, he pushed the door all the way open in time to see four people at a table in the center of the room slap cards onto their foreheads. While they definitely noticed him, they continued uninterrupted. Steve’s wandering mind couldn’t help but notice that the cards on Clint and Harry's foreheads were disastrously low. Natasha’s, as the previous conversation had suggested, was the highest of the bunch.

  
The one man that he didn't recognize at the table, a young man with messy hair and a scarred face, pulled out a necklace and dropped it on the center of the table. “Early 1600’s relic. Charmed to tell what direction a clean source of water lies in.”

  
Natasha looked considerate for a second before pulling an unreasonably large knife seemingly out of nowhere. “2007, Russian ambassador. He liked carving up his secretaries.”

  
Clint grinned. “That was a fun mission.” He pulled out what seemed to be a handgun. “I liberated this baby from a… I don't know what he was. Anywho, this is a matter compressor. Entertaining as fuck.”

  
Coulson, who he still couldn't wrap his head around being there, leaned back. “He was a scientist, Clint. Former shield.” The man fished around his pants pocket for a second before pulling out a pen.

  
Clint narrowed his eyes at Coulson. “That doesn't count as your bet. Has to be something that has saved your life or taken a life.”

  
“I killed a priest with it.”

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Coulson sheepishly shrugged.

  
“He was attempting to bomb his own church.” Natasha cocked her head before nodding once.

  
Steve had taken a few steps towards the table, his curiosity ruling his tired mind. The players each gripped the card that had been secured to their heads.

  
Fury dramatically swept into the room, brushing steve out of his way. “Strike team delta. Get your asses in the field. Harry, you're on clean-up in the city. Do the most you can and attract the least attention. Barton accompany him, keep a lookout. Romanov, Coulson, help Hill in any way possible.

  
The four groaned, collected their bets and while Steve was distracted by Coulson and Natasha brushing past him, Clint and Harry mysteriously disappeared. 

  
Within seconds, the room was empty except Fury and Steve.

  
“Are you waiting for and invitation, Rogers? Get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr?
> 
> http://star-scrap.tumblr.com/
> 
> I've got fan art and stories and rants that no one asked for. It's pretty rad.
> 
> As always, I'm taking requests for other crossover ideas. Just put it in the comments and I'll get back to you!


End file.
